Naming the Child
by MikoYami1
Summary: Sasuke is having a child


bTitle:/b Naming the Child

bPair:/b Sasuoc (SasuYuna)

bCommission (for):/b Gift for :devcoporaltsundere:

bTheme:/b Imagine Person A putting their head on Person B's very pregnant belly, overjoyed at how they're going to become a parent. Then the baby kicks A in the face.

bGenre:/b Romance, cutesy , next-gen, pregnant

bRating:/b PG

bWarning:/b

bWorld:/bCanon

b Status:/b Complete

bDate started:/b01-02-16

bDate Finished:/b01-02-16

bWord Count/b: 660

bSummary:/b N/A

bPreview Picture/bN/A

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the character Yuna or Sayu they belong to :devcoporaltsundere:

bDisclaimer:/b I don't own Sasuke mentioned :Iconmasashikishimoto:

bChapters:/b ficlet

bPrequel/Squeal :/b

bExtra:/b

She stroked he belly gently, she was nine months pregnant and she couldn't wait to have the kid. Her mind going through a list of names that would be perfect for the child. Her boyfriend himself was bad at names avoiding the topic of naming their little girl all together. His excuse, "You're the mom I am sure you can think of a prefect name,"

She could find herself getting angry at the thought of her boyfriend carelessness about naming the child. It was after all their child, their flesh and blood the human being that was going to be sharing their DNA and yet he refused to take part in naming the child. She didn't want to think of his role as a dad.

But at the same time she couldn't believe she was going to be a mother. It seemed almost scary, the thought of being in charge of a little life form. It was more than scary it was terrifying, what if she messed up? She never dreamed she would be a good mother but she always hoped she would be just good enough.

She hoped her daughter would be strong like her father, and fast like her but most all she hoped her daughter was tall. She wasn't tall herself but tall girls were attractive. It wouldn't be bad thing if her daughter was smart too. She would teach the girl new tricks and skills and her father would train her with books and fighting skills.

She continued on stroking her belly feeling more nervous as time seemed have ticked on and still the father still didn't show. She found herself getting angrier by the minute. Sure she wasn't the best cook but the least he could do was have a mouthful and head to bed. Once he came home he was getting an earful. She was too tired and much too fat to give him a good ass whooping.

She turned towards the door as soon as she heard it creak open, standing up…of course with a little trouble she charged towards the door.

"You are in so much trouble asswhipe," she shouted, she stood up to his chest. She maybe small but she was fierce and he knew that for a fact.

He scratched the back of his head, "I am sorry," he mumbled before eyeing her belly. He could feel his heart swell with joy at the thought of the child being theirs. He bent down so he was on his knees and stroked the mother's belly, "How is my little child doing today," he said. He was almost speaking in a baby voice it was hysterical.

The mother put a hand over her lips to stifle a laugh. It was kind of funny to see her stoic husband, big bad business man of the Uchiha corp. becoming all soft and doughy like that. She could feel the baby kick in her stomach.

"She knows the sound of my voice," he looked at her with a childish grin it almost melted her heart. Sometimes he was so cute when he was like that, "have you figured out a name?"

"She also knows you are in trouble," she felt his head resting on her belly a soft smile still on his face, "No I am going to need your help naming the child," before she could remark as to why he gave a soft yelp and rubbed his chin.

"She has strong legs," he said standing up and kissing his girlfriend.

"She is mad that you aren't helping with a name," she frowned rubbing her belly.

He rubbed his chin thinking about it before staring at his girlfriend, "I think I have a perfect name," he whispered.

She stared at him confused but waited for him to speak, "Sayu," he finally said. "That way we both took part in naming her,"

Yuna smiled gently at Sasuke before cracking up, "you are such a dork,"


End file.
